Cleaner heads for vacuum cleaning appliances often comprise a rotatable brushbar for improving debris pickup from carpets.
Types of debris picked up during cleaning include dust, dirt, food particles and hair. Long strands of hair can be problematic because they often wrap around the brushbar instead of being drawn into the cleaning appliance. In addition, the slender nature of hair means that hair strands can work their way between the ends of the brushbar and the cleaner head housing and wrap themselves around a driveshaft for the brushbar or else get tangled with components, for example bearings or a brushbar motor, housed by the brushbar. Typically, a brushbar can be removed from a cleaner head so that hair which has become trapped on or inside the brushbar can be removed. However, removal of the hair can be difficult.